An American Tradition
by Shamrock'sRose
Summary: My first American Countryboy story. AmericaXReader


imgres?q=hetalia+america+farmer&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=571&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=uaT-yPypRIP-RM:&imgrefurl= art/Hetalia-Colonel-America-195498251&docid=afHvSabt7_DOpM&itg=1&imgurl= download/195498251/hetalia_colonel_america_by_ &w=410&h=770&ei=u4XOT6jmJePx0gGF2Mj8Bw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=673&vpy=17&dur=2078&hovh=308&hovw=164&tx=117&ty=185&sig=102460156795559505968&page=3&tbnh=130&tbnw=69&start=38&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:38,i:210 America as a farmer

image/hetalia%20farmer% American farmer

Song: She Thinks My Tractor s Sexy Country: America

Yo, wait up, _ the American called, waving his hands frantically. You slowed your truck and put it in park so he could talk to you again.  
What is it, bro? you asked, opening you pickup truck s door so he could lean in. He paused to catch his breath. You smiled at him and rolled your eyes.  
Remember when you asked for a ride on my tractor? Well, it s fixed. You wanna ride today or we can ride all day tomorrow? he asked, tilting his cowboy hat up as he looked down at you. You blushed slightly, unsure of how to answer.  
W-well.. I-I mean Sure. I ll get up really early. And we can ride all day tomorrow, you agreed, looking at your steering wheel to hide your blush. He smirked.  
Why don t you just stay the night? That way we can get up together and get ready and you don t have to worry about gas, America suggested, reaching into your truck, resting his tanned hand on yours. You looked up at him in awe.  
Really? Ummm Ok, I guess Do you wanna drive my truck back to your house? you wondered aloud, stealing his hat from his head, his blonde hair falling messily around his head. He nodded and slid in as you moved over. He looked at you, moved the seat back a bit, and did the unexpected. He pulled you into his lap. A-Alfred! So we can be closer, he answered, shifting into reverse. You nodded, resting your hands on his, turning the wheel with him. He straightened up and you slid in between his legs and onto the truck seat, just like he wanted.  
Awww.. Oh, Alfred, you big country boy, you giggled, pulling the hat don over your eyes as he drove back down his long driveway.  
Once you arrived back at his farmhouse, you slipped out, and waited for him to join you on the other side of the door. When he didn t you gave him a questioning look. He just smirked and grabbed the front of your Dixie Outfitters shirt and pulled you to the door as he stole a kiss (this is what it has on the front or back, your choice: imgres?q=dixie+outfitters+shirts&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=571&tbm=isch&tbnid=2OpziWHrzlsF0M:&imgrefurl= itm/Dixie-Outfitters-T-Shirt-Southern-Girl-Rebel-Confederate-Flag-Belle-Redneck-/190613882479&docid=OAyfZGZQuQt5MM&imgurl= &w=500&h=442&ei=8ZzOT-W0L9HOgAeMrL2LCQ&zoom=1).  
You smirked as he let go. You pulled the hat down a bit more since it was pushed up when he kissed you. Shaking your head, he drove your truck to the side of his house and parked it, meeting you at the door.  
My little redneck, you smugly stated, looking over his tanned, not to mention toned, body behind the denim overalls he had on. He pulled you into a hug, kissed your forehead, and took your hand into his.  
Shall we go inside? I have ice tea made. I had a feeling you d be staying tonight, Alfred smirked, holding the screen door open for you, seeing as how he didn t close the wooden door. He never did, but you didn t mind.  
As soon as you walked in you knew his little sister, Rhode Island, had made (or was making) homemade apple and cherry pie. You sniffed in the aroma and smiled as you recalled the first time you visited America.  
~FLASHBACK~ Hey, _, you should come over to my house and stay the night, Rhode Island invited you, knowing you had a crush on her older brother. You weren t really her age, but she was sweet and you accepted the younger girl s invitation to her home. As you walked in you almost fainted as the smell of jasmine, and sweet apple pie filled your nostrils. You hadn t expected a lot of people, specifically countries, to be there. You thought they all hated Alfred or thought he was annoying. Shrugging it off, you found Rhode Island and hugged her.  
Thanks for warning me that I wasn t the only one coming, you chuckled sarcastically with her. America walked down from his room and gasped.  
Rhode, did you invite all these people here? If so, why? he asked sternly. His sister just looked to the ground then to you. You pursued your lips and put an arm over her shoulder.  
Well, she thought it would be nice to have a party at your place. I mean, you do seem like the party type, Alfred. Please don t be mad at her. I was the one who suggested it, you lied straight through your teeth to the boy you loved. He thought for a moment and his face faltered. His lips curled into a smile as he pulled you both into a hug.  
Awww! Aren t you two just sweet, like Rhode s sweet potato pie! he cooed, kissing each of your cheeks. You flushed a dark crimson and luckily he didn t notice, so you pulled away from his hug and smiled.  
Well, thank you, you giggled at his Southern drawl that finally came out. You had a little Southern accent as well, but it wasn t as noticeable as his was right then. He sounded like he was ignoring all the grammar that Arthur had taught him as a boy and, you really liked this side of Alfred.  
~END FLASHBACK~ We ain t got nothing to hide, ain t that right darlin ? Alfred asked you, wrapping an arm around your back as his left hand found its way into your left back pocket. You blushed and smiled, only being able to nod in agreement with his bad grammar.  
You and your adorable bad grammar, you teased, ruffling his blonde hair.  
Country grammar you mean, he corrected, taking his hat back and placing it slightly down in the front on his head. You tilted it back up and gave him a quick kiss before his little sister walked into the room with a pie in hand.  
I thought I heard you and big brother in here, she smiled sweetly, going back into the kitchen to set the pie down on the table as you two followed her. Alfred chuckled as he realized what was going on.  
Rhode, are you trying to help our relationship? he questioned, pulling his calloused hand from your back pocket. You rested your hands in your back pockets since he took his away for the moment.  
Rhode Island only gave her older brother an innocent look, even though she was seventeen and knew exactly what you and Alfred usually did when you came to spend the night. Your face deepened red as his sister continued on and asked if he was going to propose. You knew that Alfred was as unnerved as you were, not only because you were still a minor, but also because you didn t know if your relationship would hold strong. It had for three years but you both were uneasy about future questions. You both lived each day as your last and enjoyed what time you spent together, so neither of you really knew how to answer her.  
Well, Rhode, I don t know if we can answer that. I mean, Alfred and I don t plan for the future. We play it out day by day, you answered honestly, shrugging your shoulders up a little. America looked at you with a small smile, silently thanking you for answering.  
But you and big bruder would look so cute as a married couple! the state sang, pulling another pie from the oven. You bit your lip slightly.  
Isle, we are still young and so are you. We don t need to rush thin s. Just slow down an relax. Enjoy the days that you spend with friends an family. Go find a boyfriend, that I approve of of course, and try to understand how we live, the country replied, smiling gently at the both of you. He lead you outside as his little sister nodded in agreement.  
Where are we going? you wondered aloud as he lead you by your intertwined hands towards the barn. He just chuckled.  
You said you liked my tractor, so..., he paused, opening the barn door to reveal a big green tractor, I m going to let you ride on it. Your eyes lit up with excitement, knowing how serious he was about his tractor. He jumped up onto his machine and held a hand down to you. Graciously, you accepted it and he pulled you up, pulling you onto his lap again.  
I may even let you drive, if you behave, he teased, starting the big piece of junk metal as you called it when you wanted to get on his nerves or get him back. 


End file.
